


The Pina Colada Song

by JennaCupcakes



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, peter quill is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaCupcakes/pseuds/JennaCupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Quill didn’t live to regret many decisions in his life.<br/>The decision to let Gamora in on the secret of his music collection was one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pina Colada Song

**Author's Note:**

> Silly fluffy oneshot that followed a headcanon and a short conversation with tumblr user pansexualsteve. 
> 
> I tagged this as Gamora/Peter, but I mean it seems rather one-sided, I guess. I just tagged it to be sure. The main focus here is definitely that Peter Quill is a nerd. Also writing characters having a crush on Gamora is ridiculously easy, because I might have a crush on Gamora. Anyway.

Peter Quill didn’t live to regret many decisions in his life. 

The decision to let Gamora in on the secret of his music collection was one of them.

And even though it had started out so well.

So what if he had a little crush on Gamora. It wasn’t like she was the first crush of his life, and she was unlikely to be the last. He liked people who could hold their own in a fight, and if he got - more than a little - flustered by them, well, it was nobody’s business but his own. No need to make a big deal about it. Nothing to see here. Move on.

Right, the music collection.

Well, it had all started out the day he’d kicked back on his bunk onboard the Milano and put on his mixtape, ready to spend an hour or so relaxing and doing nothing. It was a way of meditating for him, he supposed, in that he could put on his mix tapes and forget about the rest of the world for a while.

It wasn’t until track three - Spirit in the Sky, Norman Greenbaum, 1969 - that he realized someone was watching him.

 The feeling was an unnerving itch at the back of his neck - you didn’t become a pirate, smuggler, and legendary outlaw with shabby reflexes - and soon grew too impertinent to be ignored. He rolled his eyes.

 This was seriously messing up his meditation hour. 

 He did _not_ flinch when he saw Gamora in the doorway. Did not. Definitely no flinching here.

 She was leaning against the doorframe, and seemed pensive, and, if he dared to say, _lost_ in the _song_. 

 He’d never caught her doing so much as _nodding along_ to the music.

 This was new territory.

 He sat up on his bunk and cleared his throat to let her know he was aware of her presence. She opened her eyes slowly, not even taken aback.

 “I know the Terran myth,“ she said, “Jesus is a very important figure in your planet’s folklore, is he not?“

 “Um…“

 Truth be told, his mother had dragged him to church every other Sunday, but most of the time he’d managed to sneak in his walkman and headphones and spent the service jamming along to David Bowie, which was as close as he’d ever gotten to a religious experience. He knew that Jesus was the tiny baby figure lying in a barn under the Christmas tree, or alternatively the poor dude staring at you judgingly from a cross.

 “Yeah, I guess he’s pretty important.“

 Gamora nodded solemnly, like she was trying very hard to do something right, and walked over to him. 

 „Can I sit?“

 She pointed to the empty space on the bed next to him, and sat down at a nod of his. The music played along in the background for a while. Gamora had her head tilted to the side.

 “Then… is this a prayer to invoke him?“

 Peter felt taken aback.

 “Not really? It’s just… music?“

 “Hm.“

 Gamora nodded.

 Peter settled on watching her from the corner of his eye. She didn’t seem intent on leaving, in fact, she made more of an effort ot seem sociable and interested than ever before, even though this effort was kind of undermined by the fact that she was still sitting ramrod straight next to him on the bed, and Peter had begun to mimic her posture. He cleared his throat and tried to relax his shoulders.

 It wasn’t like anything terrifying was going to happen just because Gamora made an effort to be nice, right?

 “Will you show me your favorite song?“

 He had to turn to check it was really her who’d asked, and there she was, looking expectantly at him, her mouth curved halfway upwards in a smile. 

 Oh, seven hells, she was gorgeous when she smiled…

 Wait. There’d been a question.

 “My favourite…um…sure?“

 He turned to the stereo, taking care not to brush past her in the process. By now he knew the times on the cassette by heart, and he only needed two small corrections to get the intro just right.

 Escape, Rupert Holmes, 1979 blasted from the speakers.

 When he turned to the side, Gamora was smiling at him, nodding her head along. He couldn’t help it, he _had_ to smile back, and started swaying back and forth to the music as well. He’d listened to it so often that its melody was as familiar to him as the sound of his own voice croaking along to it, and it was easy to just lose himself in enjoying it, and to lose himself in _Gamora_ enjoying it. 

 The rhythm was easy and pleasant, and he liked it for being upbeat and cheerful as well as a certain kind of laid back. Apparently, going by the minuscule movements of her body, Gamora thought so, too. 

 The song ended, and Gamora sunk back into thought again.

 Peter smiled at her hopefully.

 “So… what do you think?“

 Gamora turned to him, her forehead creased in confusion.

 “Peter, what is a Pina Colada?“

 Now, Peter had been a child when he’d left the earth, but he hadn’t been stupid. He knew what a Pina Colada was - roughly. Like, he knew it was a beverage, presumably containing alcohol, probably with a fruity taste of sorts but… he didn’t actually know what a Pina Colada was, in that he’d never tasted or prepared one. 

 Well, maybe Gamora wouldn’t notice.

 “It’s a drink,“ he said with more confidence than he felt, “It’s fairly popular on earth.“

 “What kind of drink?“

 Oh great. Well, it was probably his own fault for trying to pretend in the first place. 

 “Well…“

 Gamora seemed put off by his hesitancy.

 “It’s a cocktail,“ he added, “A very powerful drink. Only the truly fearless drink it.“

 “Hm.“

 Gamora nodded again. Peter couldn’t tell why she was suddenly so intent on learning about Terran culture when he barely knew anything about it himself, but then again it might well be that she was just trying to understand his fascination with his music better.

 “Thank you for showing me this,“ Gamora added right on cue, “I’ll leave you alone in a minute, I just have one last question.“

 “Shoot.“

 Peter supposed it couldn’t get any worse.

 “What is _yoga_?“

 Peter groaned and buried his face in his hands. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr under ladybriennne (note the three 'n')


End file.
